


They say that the world was built for two

by Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, MerMay, Mermaids, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Ocean, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sea Monsters, Spoilers, Surprises, Underwater Sex, Weird Biology, pretty high sex to story ratio, sea serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo
Summary: ”Can you show me? How you like to be…”He seems confused. “To be?”“Touched.”His gills flare. “Why do you want me to show you how—”“So I can learn. So you can teach me. Yes?”No, apparently. Or maybe—perhaps yes. Kylo looks vehemently opposed for a moment, then shocked, and then he presses his lips together. As though he would like to, but he can’t quite tell her no; as though the temptation is too strong, and this is a lost battle for him. And then he inches slightly away from Rey, not quite meeting her eyes, and begins.OR: Four times sea serpents Kylo and Rey are still trying to figure sex out, and one time they know exactly what they're doing.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterblossom/gifts), [TourmalineGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineGreen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The little mermaid and the sea serpent: A Reylo comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482917) by Afterblossom. 



> For Afterblossom, who made the [loveliest comic](https://twitter.com/_afterblossom_/status/1126732007046766592) 🧜💜and for Trixie, who showed the same enthusiasm I did about... ehm. Yeah. That.
> 
> You can read the comic [here](https://twitter.com/_afterblossom_/status/1065969705368711169)! Thank you so much to Afterblossom for letting me write this trash: this fic is 100% fanfiction of fanart! It starts right after Kylo and Rey get married and before they head for the Arctic Ocean, and contains spoilers for the NSFW portion of the comic (but not for the epilogue!). The spoilers have to do with the non-human genitalia tag, so I'll write them in the End Notes in case in case you want to be... um... prepared?
> 
> Anyway, if anyone still wants to read (except Trixie ofc, who is beholden to this fic): this is mostly porn, it's all written, it should be all up by the end of the week ❤️❤️

 

It’s Rose who takes it upon herself to pull Rey aside after the wedding ceremony, while the porgfish polish off what’s left of the scallops, and Maz and Kylo are busy discussing the Skywalkers’ possible whereabouts in the Arctic Ocean. 

Rose pats Finn on the back, leaving him to sniffle alone in a small patch of kelp; then she clasps Rey’s hand and drags her behind a mossy rock formation, not unlike the ones where they’d played hide and seek as young mermaids. She is ten times smaller than Rey now, but her pull feels as forceful as it always did; Rey follows her meekly, looking over her shoulder for one last glance at Kylo. He meets her eyes and his lips curl faintly: a curious, amused half smile, and Rey can't help smiling back, he is just _so_ —

"Okay." Rose floats up to Rey’s face, poking the tip of Rey’s nose with her index finger. “You need to listen up. You need to _know_ ,” she says, and there is a sense of urgency in her tone. She is so close, Rey’s eyes keep crossing while trying to settle on her.

“Know? Rose, can you swim back just a smidge—”

“What to _expect_ ,” she adds, solemn. Dead serious. 

“Expect?” Rey pulls back. Tries to blink her eyes into focus. “What—”

“You must be _prepared_. _I_ must prepare you.” 

“Prepare? Rose, are you—”

“Shhh.” Rose cups Rey’s nose with her small hand, which—probably aims at being reassuring, but mostly feels itchy. “It will be alright. Do not be scared. I know you are naive and ignorant of these things, but as your oldest friend I will take care of you.”

“Scared? What are you talking about?”

Rose takes a deep breath. Then she closes her eyes, as if to center herself, and begins her speech.

“When two merm—Oh. Ahem.” She clears her throat. “When two _sea serpents_ are in love, they can… come _together,_ in many different ways. Sometimes, when they wish to be close, to be… err, _very_ close, Mrs. Sea Serpent will kiss Mr. Sea Serpent. Then Mrs. Sea Serpent will lay an egg, and Mr. Sea Serpent will unsheathe his… uhm, his little love dart, and he will poke the egg with it, and—”

“Oh my _cod_.” Rey buries her face in her hands and swims several feet away. “Oh my _cod_. Please, _please_ shut up Rose.” 

“What? Why? You need to _know_! You must be _prepared_ for—”

“I _know_ how guppies are born!”

Rose looks taken aback. She frowns and flips her fin, twice. “You… know?”

“Of course I know. You and Finn have been doing it for ages—your hut is not as soundproof as you think! And Maz with all her boyfriends, and—”

“What?" Rose’s cheeks have turned crimson. "You _heard_ us?”

Rey shakes her head, trying to shrug off the memories. 

“Just—don’t worry about me, okay?” She tries for a reassuring smile. Fails, probably. “I’ll be okay.”

“What… what _exactly_ did you hear?”

Rey sighs, and pulls Rose back towards the ceremony. “ _Everything_. Listen, let’s just go back before Finn drowns in his own snot.”

“Even—Even the…”

“Yes, Rose. Even the pufferfish role-play.”

 

…

 

They swim for hours. 

Kylo looks back at Rey every once in a while, a faint smile on his lips as he leads the way. There are dangerous places to avoid, when going to the Arctic Ocean; currents to consider, that constantly sway their large tails and drive them off track.

Rey is not used to this. To herself. Her new body, and the things it can and cannot do. The way it feels flowing in the water, brushing against the seagrass; the way smaller fish that used to flock to her now scuttle away to hide in clumps of Posidonia as soon as they spot her shadow; the number of scallops she has to eat to finally feel full. Rey is not used to it, but Kylo is always there with her, teasing her when she gets stuck between pieces of coral, sliding an arm around her waist when she begins to yawn with fatigue. 

They swim for hours. And when nighttime falls, they stop to rest.

 

…

 

He doesn’t seem to want much from her. 

Or maybe—maybe he does want, but he doesn’t want to _ask_. He just lies down next to her, in the alcove of rock and coral seaweeds he found for them, and kisses her. Her mouth, her throat, that bony protuberance on her shoulder—and then her mouth again, deeper and more breathless but also… patient. Like he’d be happy if this was all that happened tonight, if Rey were to say goodnight and turn around and begin to snore. Or perhaps not completely happy—there is a subtle, vibrating tension in him, like he’s working hard to keep his muscles at rest, but Rey is not quite sure she’s getting this right, because the way his teeth bite at her earlobe makes a liquid, sticky heat bloom inside her like an oil spill, and she can _feel_ that there is more to this, more that she _needs,_ and if he won’t just take it from her then she’ll—

“I don’t know _how_ ,” she blurts out without thinking, and Kylo’s shoulders go rigid for a moment, before he manages unbury his face from her neck and look her in the eye.

“What?”

“I don’t know how to _do_ it.” Whiny. She sounds so whiny.

“Um… how to…?”

“Lay the egg. I thought I would—I don’t know, I thought it would come natural, but I have no idea how to begin and I should have let Rose explain it to me, maybe, because I can’t figure out—”

“The egg?” Kylo is frowning. 

“Yes. My egg.”

He opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again. “Your… egg.”

“Yes. The one I should—” Rey is not quite sure how to put it. So she falls back on Rose’s words. Because maybe—maybe it’s Kylo who doesn’t know. He _has_ been hanging out at the bottom of an abyss for the past decade or so, after all. “When two sea serpents are in love—we are in love, right?—then the lady sea serpent lays an egg, and the boy takes his little love dart and sticks it into the egg to—”

“I think you…” He is wincing. Scratching his temple. “Rey. Who told you that?” 

“Nobody. Well—Rose, earlier today, but I knew it from before. Everyone knows how mermaids make little mermaids, and—”

“Rey.” He worries at his lower lip and studies her intently. “Sweetheart.”

“What?”

He stares at her. “Rey.”

“What?” This is getting _annoying_.

“You are not a mermaid anymore.”

She almost quips back that she _knows_ that. She is fully aware, thank you very much, it’s not like she could miss the fact that she now has to use yards and yards of binding for her arms, when before a couple of inches sufficed; or that the tip of her tail is larger than her entire hut, and her childhood neighbor flipped his belly when he spotted her. So Kylo doesn’t need to state the obvious.

Except that, clearly, he did need to state the obvious. At least for Rey to grasp the implications of what… of her being… of her _not_ being…

“I won’t… I won’t lay an egg?”

He shakes his head. “No. You’ll just—you will carry our guppies inside you.” He is flushing slightly. “When you are ready. _If_. If you are,” he corrects himself, clearly attempting not to sound too hopeful.

“And your… your little love dart?”  

Kylo exhales, and glances down at his body. It looks like it always does—beautiful and large and graceful and strong—except for _that_ bulge. Where his torso meets the first few scales of his tail. It’s where a mermaid’s dart would be, but it seems… large. 

_Way_ too large. 

“It’s… not quite that.”

“Not quite what?”

“A little love dart.”

“Oh.” Rey bites on the inside of her cheek, and nods. “Is it… is it in there?”

“Yes,” he murmurs. His voice sounds lower than usual.

“How do you… How do you take it out?”

“I…” He swallows. “It’s hard. To keep them inside.”

She cocks her head. “Hard?” _Them?_

“Sometimes. When you are next to me.” He closes his eyes in embarrassment, and confesses: “Often.”

“Oh.”

”Rey. When you were a mermaid,” he tells her, and then pauses. ”When you were small, just a mermaid, and we could never have…” His voice is gentle, but there is an edge to it. “I still wanted to be with you. I would have died for you, and I would never have expected that you would…” He shrugs, and the water around them ripples. “So if you don’t ever want to do this, I can—”

Rey shakes her head with as much energy as she can muster. And she makes a split second decision: her hand slides down, and down lower; and then it stops when she reaches that part of Kylo—when he shuts his eyes tight and lets out a half-grunt, half-moan.   

“You’ll just have to show me.”

 

…

 

Maybe sea serpents give decent reproductive health education to their young. Or maybe it’s just that Kylo has been a sea serpent his whole life, and he is better at embracing the instincts of their species; it’s also possible that he simply has a few special talents, talents that go beyond sinking human ships or brooding or locking himself inside abysses. 

Because he knows what to _do_. To _her_. Rey is no stranger to kissing, but she had no idea that it could be done _everywhere_. Then again—she hadn’t had breasts, or nipples, until just two days ago, and therefore she couldn’t know how _good_ it would feel to have someone suck at them, or just massage them for long minutes, as if to memorize the shape and the weight; she didn’t know he’d try to fit them inside his mouth, like all he wants is to eat her up and keep her within him. 

“Are they good?”

He stops in the middle of licking a hard point, and looks up at her face, confused. “What?”

_I was busy_ , his expression tells her. _I was enjoying myself._

“I don’t know what good breasts look like, so I just wanted to make sure that mine are—”

“Perfect.” He smiles a little and bites her flesh where it’s most plump. It’s playful, but there is an edge to it. 

_I could eat you up. May I?_

“You are perfect.” His tongue dips into her bellybutton, and does something magic before sliding even lower, to the rim of her tail. She truly had no idea before this moment, but the place where her skin transitions into scales is deliciously sensitive. She squirms when he presses tentative, open mouthed kisses against it; in return he hums deeply, and his gills seem to flare before he moves further down, right on that spot where the heat seems to be pooling inside her. “My whole life, there were things I wanted. Things I thought about. Things I _needed_. And it’s like you were made for me, with them in mind.”

There is something… wet, down there. Whether from his mouth or the water or something—

“What are you— _oh_ ”

The feeling of a finger slipping inside her has her—gasping. Groaning. Arching up, thrashing against the seaweeds, slamming her hand over her eyes. It’s not the friction, the taut pressure—or maybe it is—but maybe it’s _not_ , maybe it’s just that Rey knows for a fact that she doesn’t have an opening, not _there_ , and yet his hand—his _tongue,_ it’s sliding inside, swiping over deep places that should not even exist and yet somehow are…

Ready for him. Ready to accommodate.

“Rey. You—” He is just groaning mindlessly. She thinks. He is not completely intelligible, as he licks and presses his nose, his entire face into her, into that slit he made for himself; as he anchors her to the ground with his tail, one strong arm draped across her stomach. “Stay still.”

“What is this—”

”Rey. God, Rey, you are _warm_ inside. Like nothing else.”

She is. Rey shudders as a wave of heat sweeps over her, and when Kylo takes her hand and tugs at it she can barely pry her eyes open.

“Here. This.” He twines his fingers with hers and meets her gaze, clearly wanting her to watch. Her muscles are shaking, and she struggles to keep her head up. “The inside of you.” He holds her eyes as he strokes inside her with his mouth, and Rey—her body jerks up and he has to hold her down, to press harder against her. His tongue is—long and mobile and flexible and he pushes against all the corners of her. Newfound places, damp and hidden, all of these. 

Rey cries out.

“Shh. Quiet, sweetheart.” He bites the seam of her, gentle and delicate. “You are soft and warm and so welcoming. I want to _live_ inside you.” It’s embarrassing, the keening sounds that come out of her mouth, even after she covers it with the back of her hand, but she cannot stop herself. She can only arch up into him and beg him _deeper, more, please, please I’ll do anything—_

“And this,” his mouth gets to the top of her slit, near something—something spectacular. Something _scary_. He pauses for a moment, and just seems to breathe her in. “This is how I get you to open up even more—”

Something breaks inside her when he begins to suck there. Like a sea storm that had been gathering, gaining momentum without Rey realizing it, and now it can only explode, wrecking her body with shudders and contractions and waves of piercing, absurd pleasure. It seems to last for so long—too long, maybe. Because Rey feels milked dry well before it’s over, exhausted, blissfully full of Kylo and heat and a beautiful, heart-spinning confusion—though not quite full _enough_. And maybe he knows, because he comes up immediately to kiss her and hold her, to press her into his chest and run his hand down her hair, soothing and solid around her.

“Rey.”

“I just—had no idea that—”

“I know. Shh.” 

It’s long minutes before she has calmed down enough to realize that she has been crying; even longer before she is able to take in her surroundings again. They’re still in the alcove, private and just inside the rim of an abyss, but _something_ is different. It takes Rey a moment to realize that it’s Kylo’s body. That it doesn’t quite fit like it did before. There is something pushing at her, pressing into her tummy, and Rey has to squirm within his grip, wriggle herself free to look down between their tails.

The first thing she notices is that it’s big. _Very_ big. And—Kylo is big, even for a Sea Serpent, and by her lifelong standards Rey herself is big now, too, but this is—completely out of proportion. Or maybe too much _in_ proportion, she will have to think on that. Nevertheless, Kylo’s is most definitely not a _little_ love dart.

And then, then she notices the second thing. Which is that Kylo’s dart is…

Two.

Kylo has two…

“I think… “ Rey clears her throat. And flushes. “I think I might be seeing double.”

His laugh is soft. “You’re not.”

Right. Right. Well, then. “Is this… Is it normal? Or is it just you?”

He shakes his head. “Normal, I think. But if you don’t want to, you don’t have to…”

“No! No, I—” Rey stops short, trying not to seem too… eager. Or intimidated. She is a lot of both, at the moment. “Just, show me. Please.”

“Show—” Kylo blinks. And it’s his turn to clear his throat. “Show you?”

“Yes.” Rey touches his chest, and lets her fingers slide down, a little close to his…

They’re huge. They’re just—one is big, but the two of them together are just so… _huge_. And beautiful. Beautiful and elegant and so appealing to some primal part nestled deep inside Rey. She wants them—she wants to—she just wishes she could—

She isn’t sure _what_ she wants, precisely. She needs—suggestions.

”Can you show me? How you like to be…”

He seems confused. “To be?”

“Touched.”

His gills flare. “Why do you want me to show you how—”

“So I can learn. So you can teach me. Yes?”

No, apparently. Or maybe—perhaps yes. Kylo looks vehemently opposed for a moment, then shocked, and then he presses his lips together. As though he would like to, but he can’t quite tell her no; as though the temptation is too strong, and this is a lost battle for him. And then he inches slightly away from Rey, not quite meeting her eyes, and begins.

They fit in one of his hands. Both of them. Barely. But it’s only because his hand is—ridiculously large. Just as ridiculously large as his two—

“I just…”  He tugs his hand up, and then down to the base again. His eyes fall closed, scrunched shut. Pleasure, or maybe embarrassment. Both, probably.

“Just… up and down?”

“Mostly. I don’t really… I don’t do this a lot.” 

Rey can just imagine it. Her Mr. Sea Serpent, too busy ruminating over that supposed monstrosity of his, too busy living out a curse of his own making to allow himself some pleasure. It makes studying him as he pumps his big hand up and down that much sweeter. Rey knows nothing of this, but it’s easy to tell, from the way his jaw clenches and the subtle trembling in his fingers, that he’s trying to go slow. To pace himself. And not quite succeeding.

“Do they… do they feel the same?“ She wants to reach out. She wants to feel the flaring heads, the fat undersides. She wants to help, but she also wants to learn how to properly _give_ this to him. After he has given her so much.

“Not quite.” His eyes are still closed. “One is more… Rey?”

“Yes?”

“Can I… Can I look at you? While I make myself…”

She gasps. But only because—he must know that he can—that whatever he wants is—

“Yes. Yes, of course.”

His lids flutter open, and he grunts. And then he whimpers as his eyes travel across her body—her breasts, her face, her mouth, her fins, and then they settle on the slit that he coaxed open with his mouth, still sticky and tender.

His lips parts. And his hand begins to move faster. A little too frantic, maybe, and the other one fists by his side. He is afraid, Rey thinks. Afraid to reach out and touch her. But he wants to. He _really_ wants to.

“Are you… how does it feel?”

He shakes his head. Like it’s not much, not really. But: “Hot. And tight. And I’m thinking about…” He presses his lips together and lets his head fall back with a deep, throaty moan.

“What? What are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking about—god, Rey, I’m thinking about you, open for me, wet and soft and tight, and I just want to—”

She reaches out, just the tip of her tail, curling up and brushing it against one of his fins, and—that seems to do it. 

His hand darts out to grab Rey and press her body to himself, something impulsive and beyond his will, and then she feels teeth sink into the soft flesh of her throat. Kylo is deep, deep in his own pleasure now: he grunts soft, painful sounds into her neck and something thick and warm spills against her belly. 

Rey feels _spectacular_. Wanted, _really_ wanted for the first time, and contained, yet powerful, and they could live like this, with Kylo wrapped around her and his two cocks pulsating sweetly against her stomach, against her opening. It stings, the fluid—no, not the right word, it doesn’t _sting_ , but it makes the skin of her belly sparkle and buzz and ache in a delicious, burning way.

Kylo sighs, shaky and confused, and immediately pulls back, as if realizing what just happened.

“I am—Rey. So sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

She looks between their bodies. Her tummy is covered in a dense shimmery fluid, which is painting her skin in hues of blue and purple. Rey studies it for a long moment, and then reaches down to swirl her fingers through it. Kylo moans as he watches her gather a few drops of it on her thumb, and then bring it to her mouth to lick it off. 

Her tongue fizzes and throbs in a good, _good_ way; something heavy and warm coils at the bottom of her stomach.

_Right,_ she thinks. _More._

She smiles up at Kylo’s vulnerable, worried expression. When that doesn’t appear to improve his mood, she gently pokes him on the nose.

“Boop?”

He just stares at her for a tense moment. And then—it’s a long time coming, but when it does, his laugh is breathless and full of relief.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****************************SPOILERS****************************
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 🍆🍆wat up in this fic Kylo has two dicks 🍆🍆
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ************************END SPOILERS************************
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks a million to [obsessivepropulsive](https://twitter.com/obsessivepro?lang=en) for the amazing beta, and to [monsterleadmehome](https://twitter.com/monsterleadme?lang=en), a known serpentfucker who kindly shared her stash of porn 🐍😊
> 
> I know that Kylo and Rey are technically underwater and stuff like breathing and gasping and feeling wetness is not really possible but i only really know 25 words in English so pls excuse the inaccuracies 😊
> 
> Also, the idea of bioluminescence is shamelessly stolen from one of my favorite fics, which happens to be one of the great Reylo masterpieces of this century, [Driftwood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815034/chapters/34281383) 🐙
> 
> Also also, omg I'm still talking, did you know that a snail's penis is called a love dart?! You're welcome 🐌🎯😎


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry, while editing i realized that this is a really excessive amount of fish porn.  
> (thanks to obsessivepropuslive for beta reading said fish porn...)

 

He is firm about it. Dismissive, a little. Stubborn in a way that has her frowning and wanting to pinch him, even though she shouldn’t be surprised, not at all. After all, he’d been pig-headed enough to hole himself up in an abyss every night for most of his life; her moody, mercurial sea dragon. Rey’s not sure why she expected that he wouldn’t use his misplaced sense of honor to prevent her from doing something nice for him.

“But _why_ not?”

“Because you don’t have to. Come here. You should rest—we’ve traveled too far, today.” 

He pulls her into himself and then closes his eyes, as if to convince her that he’s already well on his way to falling asleep. Except that he _barely_ sleeps. Rey knows that by now.

“Listen. Kylo.”

“I’m not awake, Rey.”

“Right. Listen, I want to. You—you do it to me. For me. Why can’t _I_ do it for _you_?” 

“Because you are new to this.”

“So are you, but that doesn’t—”

“No, you are new to being a sea serpent. You’re still getting used to _yourself_ , you don’t need to have to deal with me, too.”

Rey huffs. “Porgshit.” 

She pushes her palms against his shoulders, and flips him around until she’s fully on top of him. Kylo lets her do it, because no matter what he thinks of himself, he is kind and gentle and very much unable to tell her no. 

“Kylo. Please.” She presses a kiss against his lips, brushing his tail with hers. She can feel his bulge already, the inside of him growing ready and insistent, no matter how desperate he is to hide it from her.

“I’ll… I’ll do it, Rey.” His cheekbones are as red as a sea urchin. “I’ll do it and I’ll… look at you, like the other times, and— _ah, sh—_ ”

His body just—falls open under her hand. She doesn’t need to coax him in any way, or cajole his two cocks to come out. They want to play with her, as eager as Rey feels, and they simply slip out of his body, pushing keenly against her hand. She has no real idea how much control Kylo usually has over them, but at the present moment… very little. Clearly.

It’s that—it feels so _right_ , to have him in her palm. To watch him part his lips and exhale sharply, no matter how light the touch. It’s a heady, sweet sort of power, that has her becoming sticky and hot once again, even though he has just spent _hours_ working on her. 

She wants to do what he’d shown her—take all of him in her hand and pump him up and down until he tenses and grunts, and that purple, shimmery liquid spurts on her skin once more—but her fingers are not long enough. She can’t even grip one of his cocks, not fully. It makes her feel awed and frustrated and aroused and a little… inadequate. Like maybe she won’t be good at this. For him.

“Too tight?”

He shakes his head, and wraps his own fist around her hand, closing the grip further. Thrusting his hips inside her fist, as if looking for more friction. “Not—” he has to clear his throat “—not too tight.”

“Is tight… good?”

“Tight is… yes. God, yes.”

He closes his eyes, and Rey seizes the opportunity and kisses his neck, his gills, the lobe of his ear. “What else is good?”

“This is gonna last _so little_ —”

“Is warm good? You said that I was warm the other day, but didn’t explain whether—”

“Yes.” He grinds his hips against her fist. “Rey—you need to go slower.” 

“What else?”

“God, Rey—”

She bites his collarbone as she twists her hand at the base of one of his cocks, and he just goes still. Open mouthed, and as taut as a bow. 

“What else?” she repeats.

His voice is hoarse when he answers, a rush of words that tumbles out of his mouth. “Slick. Slick is good, and small, and you are _so_ slick and wet and small.” His breath shudders out of him. “You. You are so _good_ , Rey.”

His other cock is lying against his stomach, looking swollen and stiff and ready to burst. As if unable to control himself, Kylo lets go of the seagrass he is grasping and begins to jerk it rhythmically, almost perfunctorily. His eyes remain trained on Rey’s grip; they are half-lidded, glowing with wonder and need, even though—she must be botching this. Next to his own, her hand looks almost like a child’s, stuttering clumsily over his length. 

”What’s the difference?” she asks, and her voice sounds throaty and foreign, even to her own ears.

He stifles a grunt. “Difference?”

“You said that they are a different.” 

Kylo squeezes his thumb and index finger around the base of the cock Rey is stroking. “Yes. I… I don’t know how to explain.”

Rey wets her lips.

“Which one feels better?”

“If _you_ are touching it, it feels better.”

She smiles, but doesn’t give up. “If you are, though. Which one feels better?”

“It depends.”

“On what?”

“That one—it’s more… sensitive.” Kylo’s hand is speeding up, now. “At the beginning.”

Rey studies the cock she has been stroking for a few minutes. A clear, thick fluid has been seeping from the tip since the very start, making the slide of her hand that much smoother. She’s still not sure she’s doing this right, even if… 

Kylo grunts. He _does_ seem to be just a hair-breadth from losing it. 

“It’s leaking.”

He nods. “I think it’s… I think it’s to prepare.”

“To prepare? Prepare what?”

He shakes his head, and bites his lower lip until it almost bleeds.

“To prepare what, Kylo?”

“Don’t make me think of it.” His hand is getting even faster, _he_ is getting even closer, and Rey—she is greedy. She wants to be the one. “Don’t let me think of it.”

“Think of what?”

“Please. Please, Rey, I am gonna come if you put that into my head.” He is slurring his words; his muscles are impossibly tense now, about to spring into release. Rey grips the upper part of the cock he is stroking with her other hand, and he whimpers.

“Put what?” She circles the broad head with her thumb, once and then again, and this one is still surprisingly dry. It’s pulsating, though, as though Kylo’s heart and blood are about to burst out of him.

“The idea of preparing _you_ —”

He stops talking, because it finally happens. His come, shiny and beautiful, spurts out of his second cock, and there is—so much _more_ than the other time. It coats her hand and her arm and awakens her skin, and there is something inside her, something primal and instinctive that whispers at her to gather it, to collect it, to keep this viscous, iridescent fluid within herself. She tries to silence it and focus on Kylo: study the twitches in his body as he goes over the edge and lets himself dive under, delirious with pleasure and murmuring incoherent, babbling things— _he can’t, he won’t, she’s perfect, she’s so lovely, inside her, he wants to be inside her, she shouldn’t let him, she is too—_

Rey smiles down at him, once he’s calm again; she simply kisses one of his red cheeks, and doesn’t clean herself up before falling asleep on top of him.

 

 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moar fish filth 🐠🍆🍆💖  
> (i'm really not sure what is up with this fic)

 

That thing with his mouth that he does to her—that divine, mind-bending thing that Rey really wants to know where he learned, because sometimes just thinking about it drives her mad with jealousy—that _thing_ , it occurs to her in what she believes is a real stroke of genius, it can go both ways.

And at the same time. 

It’s that simple—a single push of her tail and she’s floating just above him, and his mouth might be where he usually wants it, but _hers,_ hers is in a good position now, too. 

“What are you—” He speaks against her slit, that hidden, shy part of her that seems to only exist when he’s around, and it would be so easy to just let the smart way his tongue can move cloud her mind; to let him continue and get distracted and forget what this is about, but—no. Rey is determined, nothing but.

“Sssh.” She blows air against his bulge, and it has the effect she’s hoping for. It drifts open until his cocks are visible, first just the heads and then both shafts slipping out, standing straight, even harder and even _larger_ from this angle, and Kylo—he really is a thing of beauty. Perfect in a way she still cannot believe, his large shoulders and the ridges in his abdomen and now _these_. For her.

“Rey. You have to—”

She starts with a lick. Just her tongue darting quickly out, to the head closest to her face. Just a taste, to get familiar with it. With him.

“ _Fu_ —” 

The way he arches up and gasps into her slit, it’s as if he wants to burrow inside her. His chin is hitting against that lovely spot at the top of her folds, and the tip of his tongue seems to dig even deeper. She can feel him groan, feel him moan, feel him hum inside her, and it makes her smile. 

It makes her bold.

“This is fun,” she says, and bends down to lick the other one. It’s the right one—the one that is supposed to prepare, prepare Rey for something that Kylo refuses to speak of—and it’s already a little sticky, the taste reminiscent of the way Kylo smells in the mornings when Rey awakes in his arms, of that spot just behind his neck gill that she likes to kiss when he’s lost in thought. 

Rey wants _more_. 

Kylo wants more, too. Rey can tell, because the end part of his tail curls up and coils around her shoulders, as if to hold her to himself. And then, like it’s not a contradiction at all, he orders:

“You have to stop.”

Rey smiles. Right into the soft flesh between his two cocks, rubbing her cheeks against both of them. His tongue is not quite working on her anymore, just heavy breathing around her little cunt as if he’s become too distracted to continue. The hand that reaches for her breast, for her shoulder, to stop her or push her away or maybe just to force her to carry on, is shaking slightly. 

“I do?”

“These things you do to me.” His voice is firm, but with a pleading undercurrent. “You don’t know how close I am to just take you and...”

“Take me? What does that mean?” She runs her tongue up the leaking cock. 

Maybe she shouldn’t have taken him in her mouth quite this soon. Or began sucking. Maybe she should have waited for his answer, but his taste, and the swell of him under her teeth—there is something inside her that just begs for it, for her mouth to be stretched and her throat to be filled and her brain to be inundated by him. She just wants to be _one_ with him, to have as much of him inside her as she can hold, and this is the only way she can think of accomplishing it.

It’s not enough, though. She can barely fit the head in her mouth, even when he loses a bit of his control and thrusts up inside her. She has to use her hand at the base of his cock, stroke it up and down to give him as much friction as she can. 

“Rey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to— _ah._ ”

She tries to push down and take a little more, and he slips into her throat about half an inch deeper. Rey moans against the flesh of his cock, and feels him jolt under her hands. Having him in her, as hard as he is to accommodate, has tremors of pleasure trickling down her spine, making her dorsal fin shiver. She’d never thought something so… serviceable could feel so deliciously good.

“I wish I could take both in my mouth. At the same time.” There is a popping sound as she lets go of one cock to wrap her lips around the other. Underneath her, Kylo bites the soft skin of her seam, and hugs her cunt closer to his mouth. “I wish I could suck at them, without having to choose one or the other.”

His groan is drawn out, mumbled words about how she needs to be careful, _careful or he will lose it and just fuck her, fuck her until she is fat and full of his guppies_ —but it all turns into a groan when she begins a steady suction, circling her tongue around the head and then moving down, as low as her body will accept him; she tries to stroke the other one with her hand, tries to keep up a coordinated rhythm, but she is starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded herself. Kylo, too, has lost any finesse, and the kisses he presses into her mound are distracted and sloppy, interspaced with endearments and pleas and a commentary on how good, how incredible, how _insane_ she feels.    

And then, then it just happens. When Rey tries to suck on his head once more, when she attempts to take him deeper and her teeth brush against a too-sensitive patch of skin, his pleasure bursts open. Rey feels it in the sudden clench and release of his muscles, in the way his tail trashes around her, in the guttural, near-painful noises against the sticky mess of her cunt. But most of all she feels it in her throat, in the jets of viscous, glowing come that flood her mouth full. Rey tries to keep up, to swallow it down, but it’s impossible, and there is too much, and Kylo is pressing her head down, anyway; a silent command, an unspoken plea to take as much as she can. 

It takes her a moment to notice, the tingling feeling on her lips, the burning in her throat, the buzzing of her skin. She thinks, initially, that it’s just because he’s so large, that she has stretched herself too much, that she will have to learn to take him in better. But then she feels the heat spread in her stomach, slide down to her womb and climb up her nerve endings; she feels waves crest and crash into her and she begins to shake and to whimper and realizes that— _yes, perfect, right_. 

It’s his come, it’s doing its job, it’s making _her_ come, and the next thing she knows they’re shuddering together, drowning in the pleasure, convulsing and trembling, clenching around each other in a perfect, sustained rhythm. 

How long it lasts, Rey doesn’t know, and she doubts Kylo is able to keep track, either. But slowly, little by little, the contractions become less sharp, more soft, and Rey feels her body relax into his; her blood cools down, just enough, and her pulse is under control again. She feels drugged. Tired, but whole. Lethargic and happy.

Kylo… it takes him a little longer, to get back normal. He holds her throughout his pleasure and buries his face in her cunt, kissing it softly and deeply, like he usually does Rey’s mouth. 

It makes her smile.

“I want to learn,” she says after an endless moment, against the head of his right cock, “how to take both of them inside me.”

Kylo doesn’t respond. But his hands tighten against her ribcage, and he begins to come again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY next time they do the do i promise!!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bow fishy wow wow

 

It’s unclear why it takes her so long—weeks—to realize that there is a missing piece. Especially when said piece is as large as the Great Barrier Reef. It occurs to her a couple of days after they’ve finally reached the Arctic Ocean, when she spots a mama jelly fish playing hide and seek with her small babies.

Rey cocks her head, and turns to study Kylo, who is busy cleaning her scallops. 

“How do they end up inside me, precisely?”

He doesn’t look up. “Mmm?”

“The guppies. I mean, you said—you said they’ll grow in my belly, right?”

She’s used to the way he blushes, by now. It’s remarkably… cute, and it invariably means that Rey has stumbled onto something. 

“Ah…” He swallows. What, Rey doesn’t know. “Are you hungry? These are ready, if you—”

She reaches over to pluck a scallop from his hand, and then stares at him until he has no choice but to meet her eyes.

“Kylo,” she says, gentle but firm. “Spit it out.”

He opens his mouth. Briefly. And then he does that tense thing with his jaw. And then he blushes even harder than before. “Someone would have to put them inside you”

Rey squints. “Someone?”

“Me.” He closes his eyes. “Me. Please.”

“Of course. If you…” She smiles at him, reassuring and a little shy. _Of course_ , it will always be him. “With your mouth?”

“Not... quite.”

“Not quite?”

“No. No, not with my mouth.”

“Do you put them in my mouth then? When we—”

“No.” He shakes his head, and his hair fans into the water. “No, not at all.”

“Okay.” Seems like they’re running out of options. “How, then?”

He sighs, and leans forward. “Here. They go through here.” He cups her sealed slit, gentle and protective, and then immediately pulls back. Rey understands why—they are not in the privacy of an abyss, and things tend to… happen, when they touch each other in certain ways. 

“Oh.” It seems like it’d be a tight fit. But that’s where mermaids’ eggs come from, and it makes sense that there would be some overlap between the two species. Except that… “But how do the babies _get_ in there?”

Kylo doesn’t answer. He just looks down at his hands like he’s not quite ready to tell her, and Rey wonders—how long she’ll have to insist to pry this new piece of information out of him, why he doesn’t want to tell her, what it is that he’s afraid will bother her. 

And then, then she realizes that it’s not his _hands_ he’s looking at.

“Oh.” Her head spins. “Oh. _Oh._ ”

He reaches for her and rushes to explain. “We don’t have to—“ 

“You mean they go—“

“—if you don’t feel like—“

“—all the way inside—”

“—it’s something you would like to—”

“—of me?”

“—try.”

They finish at the same time, and the silence that falls is entirely too thick. The jelly fish have moved away, the scallops lie forgotten on Kylo’s side, and now it’s just the two of them, staring uncomfortably and trying to figure out if the other is upset, if the other is serious, if the other is _hurt_.

Rey realizes that Kylo’s hand is closed around hers. She squeezes it back.

“Together? At the same time, both of them?” Her voice is a little shakier than she’d like.

He sighs, and cups her cheeks. “That’s how… Yes. Eventually. If you wanted to have my babies.”

He wants it _so_ _much_ , he cannot quite hide it. And Rey wants it, too. Especially now that they’ve arrived to their destination. And there are so many abysses here in the Arctic oceans, so many dark, safe, welcoming places where they could build a beautiful life. A family. 

The thing is: Rey is larger than she used to be, but—not _that_ large. Not inside, surely.

“Would it… would they fit, inside? Both of your… you know.” 

“We could…” Kylo’s breathing is speeding up a little. His gills flaring just a bit, his throat working, his eyes going glossy. “We could work our way up to it. If you were interested, that is.”

Rey thinks about it for a moment, and realizes that she very much is.

 

…

 

He starts with one finger.

No, no—he starts with his tongue, strong and smart and deftly skilled by now, and then he moves to his finger. Slides it inside, grunts as if it gives him great pleasure to be able to do that, just that, and then curves it a little bit, pressing up against her.

It’s something they’ve done already. Many times. It’s not new or surprising and it feels as deliciously tight as it always does, and Rey would lie back against the seagrass and just enjoy it, if it weren’t for the fact that she can see how much larger than his fingers his cocks are.

Both of them. Either one. She’s not even considering them together, because that is certainly going to be—

“Good?” He sucks that little nub he’s discovered at the top of her slit, and Rey just _melts_. 

Yes. Good. It’s all going to be good. The sense of fullness is pleasant and satisfying and just right, and maybe Kylo was correct, maybe this is meant to be and inside she is larger than she thought; everything is going to fit and she will love it, _he_ will love it, he will certainly love it because she has noticed the way he’s been looking at her since she has agreed to this, the way he’s been barely able to keep his hands off her, and she _so_ wants to give it to him, a droplet of pleasure in this ocean of ache that his life has been—

A second finger slips in, and...

_Ouch_.

Not a-shark-bit-me _ouch_ , but I-swam-too-far-and-my-finns-hurt _ouch_. Not an unbearable pain, but Rey’s muscles protest because maybe she’s not quite that roomy, after all. And his hands are big.

So maybe they could take a break now.

Except that Kylo’s eyes are glazed, and he’s looking down at the way his fingers disappear into her like he’s gazing upon the shiniest pearl in all the oceans. His lips are slightly parted and his cocks are already out, without any touch or stimulation, and it’s as if just the idea that he’d be able to put them inside Rey is enough to strip him of whatever control he is usually able to muster around her.

Any idea of stopping him instantly dissolves. She can do this. For him.

“Still good?” His voice is scratchy. And Rey—it’s not a lie when she nods, because as her body adjusts, this _is_ getting good. It’s getting so much better. 

“You’ve been thinking about this for a while.” She combs his hair back, and tries to ground herself; to even out her breathing.

“I always think about you.”

“But being inside me. Like this. Like you will be. You were thinking about that, weren’t you?”

He licks the rim of her, where it’s stretched around his fingers. They are starting to move in and out; just small increments, but the friction is maddening. Heat-producing. “When I saw that you were a sea serpent, I wanted to do _everything_ to you.”

“Mmh.” This is getting—nice. Good. Very good. _He_ is good, patient; he has found a nice spot inside her. “You should have told me.”

He hums against her flesh, and begins to pump a little deeper. “Tell you what?” Rey has to bite her lip to avoid crying out. 

“What you wanted.”

“Ah.” He is smiling. Rey can tell by the shape of his lips against her, as he licks the stickiness off of her slit. “I should have told you that I wanted to open you up? To fill you to bursting with both my cocks, and then a little more? As many loads as you can take?”

He slips a third finger inside, and it’s still nothing like what he’s talking about, nothing like the sense of fullness he’s promising, but it—

_Yes._

“Too much?”

She can only shake her head, and grip fistfuls of sand as she lets her mouth fall open. “Kylo.”

“You are so deep, inside.” Her inner muscles, they grip at him like a vise. He seems to like that, judging from his sharp inhale. The vibrations in his gills. “Maybe it will work out, Rey. Maybe you’ll open for me and take both inside?” He parts his fingers and stretches her a little bit more, and there is a place inside her that he’s pressing against, a place that has her eyes rolling back in her head. “Maybe at the same time?”

She wants him to try. So she tells him—or she doesn’t, not with words and grammar, but he seems to understand nonetheless from the way she’s pulling him up and twining her tail with his, from the grasp of her small palm as she aligns his cock against her slit.

“Do it.”

“Rey, I—”

“Please.” She is dizzy, slurring a little. She is _throbbing_. ”Please.”

“Not this one. The other one.” He wraps his hand around hers and moves it away from the base of his cock, lacing their fingers together and holding them to the small of her back. It’s not like him, overpowering her, caging her like this. Rey moans and thrashes, trying to get closer.

“Shh. Just for this once. Let me be in charge. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

She doesn’t quite understand what he means until his cock—the other one, the one that’s already dripping—begins to slip inside her. She starts to get it when it feels so _good_ sliding in, so splendid and lovely, that Rey wants to speed it up. She wants it to be quicker, she wants him to already be inside her, she wants to be full of Kylo and nothing else. And she tries to bear down and take him in, even though he’s far too big.

“Slowly,” he orders thickly. “Steady.”

“You need to do it. I want you to do it.” She whispers in his ear, hot and pleading, and all she gets is a fraction of an inch more.

“I’m—it’s preparing you, Rey. You’re already softer, and looser, and if we just let my come do its job—” He is breathless for a moment. “It can be little by little. But still all of it. Do you want that? All of it?”

She nods. She doesn’t really believe him, not for long moments, but then—it happens. It feels as if his cock is coating her insides until her muscles finally relax. They ripple around him and there is a small give as he rocks into her, and he is large and all-eclipsing and finally bottoming out, in a pinching but delicious way.

Rey’s breath rushes out of her. Kylo goes tense; completely, utterly still. 

They hold eyes for a long moment, and then a loud, deep groan rises from his chest.

“ _You. Feel. So—_ ” He doesn’t really give her time to adjust. But Rey is not sure she needs it, because the discomfort doesn’t bother her, not when one of his cocks is thrusting in and out of her, not when the other is lying on her abdomen and dragging against her nub every time Kylo pushes inside. “Fuck. _Fuck_.” 

He is holding her still, his large arms wrapped around her torso and his tail tight around hers, but it’s okay. Rey is just happy to be close to him, to take him; to make soft sounds and laugh into his throat and consider how _ridiculous_ it is, that a pleasure like this could exist in this world without her being aware of it before now.

“Rey.” Kylo pushes her against the stony wall of the abyss as he murmurs in her ear. His biceps are tight around her, making moving impossible. “My little mermaid. Made for me to fuck.” 

Rey gives in, and lets her pleasure soar.

When a stinging sensation prickles on her tummy, she breaks the kiss and looks down, in the space between their bodies. He is still rocking inside her, but the other cock, the one outside, is ejaculating on her belly. A steady, glistening stream painting both their bodies.

“No.” Rey pushes against his chest, trying to separate from him. “No, I want—inside.” 

“It’s okay.” He presses her back against him, his pupils blown wide. “We don’t have to—”

“ _Inside_.”

He groans. “Later. I can come again, Rey. I can never stop coming. With you.”

“No. No. I want to—” She can tell, somewhere in the back of her head, that she’s being impulsive and unreasonable. That he should be the one to decide, that he probably knows best, but—she can’t bear it a second longer. This, him not being fully inside here, it’s just not _enough_.

She looks up at him, and she is not sure why she’s crying. “Put them both inside.”

His mouth twists. “No.”

“Please. Please. _Please_ , the other one, too.”

“No. Not yet—”

“The other one. I beg you, you have to—”

“You’re not stretched enough, you’re so small, you’re not—”

“—please—”

“—ready, and I could hurt you—”

“Please, please, please.” 

It must be the fluid he has been leaking inside her. A drug of sorts, because Rey can’t think anymore, can’t stand to wait one second longer, the heat coursing through her making her mindless. She claws at his chest and begs him until he grunts, half aroused and half resigned, and bites her neck to keep her still in position. Then he slides one hand between their bodies and grabs the base of his cocks, and—

_Finally_. Barely a moment to line them up, and finally they are pressing against her together, and this is _right_ , this is beautiful, this is what nature, what the oceans would want for them. This is Rey's purpose.

“This? Is this what you want?”

Rey nods blindly. She can’t handle her own pleasure, and when he finally slides in—

She can’t handle the pain, either. Because Kylo was right—she is too small. By far.

“Are you—ah, _fuck_ , Rey.” 

She can’t understand her body, not once he’s in to the hilt. Because the stretch is burning and excruciating and simply _too much_ , but his come is already inside her, working its magic. Rey’s pleasure pushes through the pain and explodes without any forewarning, and then she knows nothing but her orgasm: the shock waves flowing down her limbs, and the throbbing, painful clenching of her cunt around Kylo’s cocks.

He seems to know. That Rey is confused. He pulls out of her immediately and then proceeds to use his fingers to spread his come all over her slit, soothing her right as her orgasm crests. He murmurs in her hair how sorry he is, how beautiful she looks to him, how tight and perfect her little cunt feels. He promises her that next time will be better, that they’ll figure it out, that he loves her. And when she’s done, when he’s calmed her down and carried her through her pleasure, he just holds her long minutes.

It takes Rey a long time to realize that his muscles are as tense as they’ve ever been.

“Are you… Kylo. You’re burning up.”

He moans into her throat.

“You’re not done, are you?”

He shakes his head. “Can I…” he licks his lips. “Finish?”

Rey looks up at him, sleepy and hazy. “Mmh?”

“Can I fuck you? With... only one. With the other one?” He kisses her softly on the lips. A peck, if not very chaste. “It will take me just a minute.”

Rey nods. And then she holds him close, and drops her hand to stroke the cock that’s still outside as he thrusts into her one, twice, three times. And then three times more as he shudders, and three more—but the last ones are barely thrusts. Mostly Kylo grinding against her and letting out harsh, primal growls. 

When he finally lets go, before the pleasure takes her over again, she just smiles into the skin of his shoulder.

 

 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! This takes place after the smut in the comic, and before the epilogue.  
> Thanks to everyone who read this fish porn, and especially to the amazing obsessivepropulsive who betad it. And ofc to afterblossom for letting me write it ❤️🐟🍆🍆

 

Maybe the belly makes it a little bit harder. 

But all the rest—the hormones, and her body changing and rearranging inside, and all that practice they’ve been getting—that makes it so much easier. And there’s the fact that after a few tries they’ve found a good position for it, Rey on her back and a great deal of seagrass under her to prop her up. It’s a win-win: she can relax and simply lean into the pleasure, and he can…

Just have his way.

“You need larger bindings. For these.”

He is right. There are red, angry marks on her breasts, and the flesh he has just uncovered feels sore; too full and achy to be touched, too stimulated by the cool water to be left alone. 

It’s confusing, carrying Kylo’s guppies. For her head and for her body, confusing and tiring and… other things.

“Gently,” he says, wetting his lips. He is talking to himself, a reminder to be delicate as he strokes her nipple with his index finger, while the other hand is a warm weight on her bump. “I like them, like this. Overfull. Ready.” His gaze is wonderstruck, but he’s careful as he presses her breasts together, his thumbs playing with both nipples at the same time. Rey wants to—tell him to stop, beg him to continue, ask for more of this. _Confusing_ , that’s what this is, so she just moans and arches into him.

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

“ _Please_.”

He clucks his tongue, and chuckles a bit, but his cocks are there already. Coating her bump, sticky and messy. “Should I put one inside?”

Rey nods. And then realizes that—it’s not what she wants. Not exactly. “Two. Both.”

“Ah, both.” He plays it cool. Like he can wait, like it’s not a big deal. Like he’d do it exclusively for Rey. But his hands are not quite steady, and he’s rocking into her a little, as if trying to get more friction. “You want both at once?”

Rey groans. They have done it a couple of times—Kylo foregoing preparations and pushing them both inside, and that mix of fleeting pain and full, addling, all-consuming pleasure is what she wants right now. So she nods and grips his hand, a silent, desperate plea that…

He ignores.

“Let’s start with one, okay?” he says hoarsely, and his thumb moves to her clit right as he pushes inside.

They both grunt at the same time.

“How are my guppies, today?” he asks before starting to thrust, and Rey—a part of her had thought that it’d feel weird, to do this with her babies nestled safely in her tummy. But it doesn’t, not at all, and there is something in it for Kylo, too—the knowledge that what they are doing now is the very act that lead to Rey being fat and swollen with his young to begin with. She can tell, how much he enjoys it.

“Good. They’re good. Can I have—more, please?”

“Mmm. Soon. You’re so pretty, and pliant.”

His second cock, it’s already dripping. Glittery fluid pools in her bellybutton, and Kylo doesn’t stop thrusting, but he dips his fingers in it and begins to smear it on her nipples. They are on fire before he’s done, and the little shocks that precede her orgasms make her cunt clench right around him.

“Oh— _God_.” He begins to thrust harder, growing frenzied. Smoothing his hands on her belly. He’s getting to _that_ point—the one when he’s not coherent anymore.

“Kylo. Can you—please, can you—”

The other cock slips inside so smoothly, Rey cannot quite believe it. There is a stinging sensation, the feeling of something _almost_ too big making room inside her, and then—it’s the _perfect_ fit, and for a second she just wants to savor it. She wants time to freeze, to give her space to _live_ this, this too-good, taut-to-bursting moment. 

“Thank you.” 

The water surrounding them feels quiet, peaceful, and Rey smiles up at Kylo. Her hands slide down—one to cup her belly, the other lower to her abdomen, where she can feel the ridges of his cocks pulsating through her skin.

Kylo’s throat works; but after a while he smiles back, and bends down for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on Twitter! 💕](https://twitter.com/EverSoAli)


End file.
